emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7402/7403 (19th January 2016)
Plot Aaron's self harming cuts are causing him pain. Nikhil is disappointed to see David walking Cheryl instead of Leyla. He watches as Leyla collects a parcel. Leyla and Carly pretend they didn't hear Johnny crying during the night. Leyla ignores a call from Alicia. She hurries out when she realises the time, leaving behind her phone, as an urgent text message comes through from Alicia. Chas, Marlon and Victoria discuss the worst-case scenario for the pub's potential buyer. Aaron told Chas he know that she is seeing Gordon. Paddy apologises to Tess about accusing her of sabotaging the adoption process, and admits it was Aaron, as he knows about the affair. Aaron reveals he followed Chas and saw she and Gordon sneaking around and admits all he remembers from his childhood are the constant arguments and Chas crying. Chas is adamant there were good times too. Aaron tells Chas to end it. Adam breaks the news to Victoria that they won't be seeing Johnny as Kirin has asked him to back off. Aaron believes Chas getting back with Gordon has to do with her PTSD, as she wouldn't do so if she were in her right mind. Chas opens up to Aaron about how she used to turn to Gordon when things got too much with her mum and dad, but Aaron maintains she doesn't need Gordon and he isn't right for her. Chas begs Aaron to give Gordon a chance to regain his trust. Paddy is surprised to learn about Chas and Gordon and worries for Aaron. Rhona excitedly informs Paddy they are through to the panel stage of the adoption process. Aaron phones Ed and asks to come and stay with him in France for a while. Nikhil reveals to Jai that he and Leyla were only pretending to go out, but now he would like to go out with her properly. Wine delivery man Duncan accidentally leaves too many crates of wine at David's Shop. Carly suggests they don't report the mistake and have a wine tasting night instead. David reluctantly agrees. Jai cannot believe Nikhil and Leyla pretended to go out to stop Leyla getting back with him but he insists he has moved on. Victoria explains to Robert how Aaron is cut up with Chas and Gordon getting back together and suggests he should have a word with him. Robert told Victoria to mind her business. Kirin reveals to Vanessa that he asked Adam to stay away from Johnny. Kirin insists he hates his father and won't let him get away with what he has done. Robert tries to talk to Aaron about Chas and Gordon but Aaron walks out. Robert sees the note Aaron wrote about him leaving for good and shouts after him, questioning if he is in trouble with the police again. Aaron says there is nothing left for him but he soon collapses into Robert's arm. Robert sees the open wound on his arm. Robert drags Aaron to his car and promise everything will be alright. Chas insists to Gordon to give Aaron time. In the café, PC Emerson asks Rakesh for a word. Nikhil tries to asks Leyla out properly but she thinks he is just taking the pretend dating too seriously. Leyla is interrupted by a client but is shocked when Nikhil makes it clear he wants to go out with her properly. Carly puts a banner saying 'Free Wine Here' up in the shop. David isn't impressed but he soon is distracted when he receives a panicked call from Alicia and rushes off. Priya lies to PC Emerson that she and Rakesh have no idea on what basis the complaint was made. Leyla worries that Nikhil is only on the rebound from Tanya, but Nikhil tells her he doesn't mind waiting. Nikhil explains Jai knows about the fake dating. Leyla thinks it's too complicated with both Jai and David being her ex's. David bursts in and explains Jacob is missing. Robert tooks Aaron into the hospital and notifies a nurse of the cut on his arm. Robert tells barely conscious Aaron he is going to phone Chas but Aaron begs him not to and promises he's not cutting again. Before he is wheeled away, Aaron whispers in Robert's ear. A nurse explains to Robert that Aaron has septicemia from the wound on is arm and is in a bad way but they hope they can treat it with antibiotics. PC Emerson calls round at Tug Ghyll to confirm Kirin's statement. Vanessa insists it was an admin error at the DNA centre that caused the mix up and Rakesh wouldn't change the results. Whilst picking Leo up from school, Marlon gets talking to Tess and he reveals Paddy and Rhona have got through to the next round of the adoption process. Cain jokingly warns Gordon off Chas and tries to persuade Chas and Diane to go to Carly's free wine tasting as the pub is deserted. Chas agrees to go but Diane declines. Vanessa is adamant Johnny doesn't need another grandfather in prison but Kirin wants his dad to pay. She insists Johnny doesn't deserve any of this and pleads with Kirin to concentrate on being a father to him. Tess offers to buy Marlon a pint. Sam is lapping up the free wine but David hurries off after learning Jacob has somehow managed to get on a flight from Portugal to Leeds that landed a few hours previously. Wine rep Duncan turns up in he shop so Carly hides under the counter. Jacob turns up in the village. Carly plays dumb when Duncan asks if the free wine she's giving away are the ones he left by mistake. Carly resolves to flirt her way out of the situation and suggests Tracy try her luck with Sam again. Robert insists Aaron needs to talk to someone if he is cutting himself again, but Aaron protests it was just once. Robert is shocked to see the extent of Aaron's scars when a nurse pulls down the top of the bed covers. Jacob reveals he hates it in Portugal due to the language barrier and he misses his friends. He asks David to talk to Alicia. David offers Jacob the sofa at Farrers Barn, but he will need to return to Alicia tomorrow. Paddy worries when Marlon reveals he got asked out by Tess and she was asking questions about him, Rhona and Leo. Duncan agrees to forget everything if Tracy goes out for a drink with him. Aaron tries to get rid of Robert by saying he will see a councilor but Robert refuses to believe him. Robert brings up that Aaron whispered to him that Gordon did it. Aaron pleads with Robert to forget about it and promise he will get better. Robert insists he will be back when he wakes up and Aaron will tell him why he did it. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Duncan - Richard Southgate *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *PC Emerson - Laura Howard *Nurse - Julie Habib *Nurse - Justine Cain Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, backroom, back hallway, kitchen and public bar *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Playground and classroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and Office *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-cabin and scrapyard *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and hospital room *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episode broadcast on 20th January as Coronation Street aired in the 7:00pm slot due to ITV's coverage of The National Television Awards. *First appearance of Jacob Gallagher since Episode 7287/7288 (10th September 2015). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,480,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes